DC vs Marvel, Heroes Clash
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: This is just a story that I've been working on with a friend. The Justice League of America shows up in the Marvel Universe, along with a few of their villains in tow. Naturally, this resorts in utter chaos for both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just a story I've been working on with MonkeyBoy87. We both really hope that you enjoy this! So here we go! Sorry for the short intro!**

* * *

Sirens wailed all throughout Avengers Tower, signaling a break-in at Stark Industries. Gearing up, the team were at S.I. in a flash. What they saw was something that nobody was really expecting. There was a man there... he wore a strange suit, kind of like armor. Plus he was bald. Tony instantly had a flashback of Obie in the Iron Monger suit and froze in place as his fellow Avengers advanced towards the man.

"Hey, stop! Who do you think you are?" Steve called out the the mysterious man. The villan turned to Steve, a bit startled. Then he looked confused and studied the captain and the others. Tony did a quick scan and saw that the green suit seemed to be keeping him alive! Kind of like his arc reactor...

"What year is it? I must've been gone long enough for new Super Heroes to replace those Justice Freaks." The man asked.

Clint just looked confused, like he normally did. "Justice Freaks? What? We aren't replacing anybody! We're the Avengers!" The archer stated the last part proudly.

"Avengers? No... she didn't! Why, that purple-haired, parasite-"

Tony also ran a facial recognicial scan. The results were inconclusive. Apparently this man didn't exist. Plus, the technology in his suit was mind-boggling. It was run on an outside source and didn't even seem to need to be powered up by anything! But it was definitely breakable.

"Hey buddy, how about while you curse out your flying purple people eater, you tell us why you've got eyes on my tech." Tony interrupted the culprit, eyeing him and his beloved technology.

The man looked at the crate and then back at Tony. "So, you are Stark? Not surprising, since your armor is most advanced. As is most of the tech around me. I need it."

"Yeah, for what? Your little suit? I'm guessing that it doesn't only keep you alive, but gives you extraordinary abilities or something." The other Avengers weren't surprised that Tony knew what the suit did, but he could still tell they they were jealous.

The man smiled. "You guessed correctly. Would you care for a demonstration?"

Clint held his hands up in mock surrender. "Oh, please no! We're already scared out of our minds!" The agent slowly took a few steps back before cowering behind Steve.

The super soldier rolled his eyes and looked at the man. Steve had no idea why, but this guy really reminded him of Red Skull. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just get your ands off Starks' tech and you can go into S.H.I.E.L.D. labs. I'm sure Agents Simmons and Fitz would be delighted to take a look at your suit and fix you right up." The man didn't have a chance to respond. He was immediately shoved through the wall in a flash of blue and red.

"What in all the nine realms was that?!" Thor cried out.

Tony pulled up an instant replay on his HUD, frame by frame. It was a man... who flew. His hair was black and slicked back 60's style. He wore a blue suit with a red and yellow S in the middle, His long red cape flew behind him. In a way, he kind of reminded Tony of Thor.

"Who the Hell was that?!" Steve echoed the question.

"Don't know. Whoever it was, they're doing our job for us." Natasha stated, making Tony jump slightly. She had been so silent that he had forgotten that she was even there! Talk about silent but deadly. The assassin checked the stunners around her wrists, prepared for an attack.

"With a dude like that, I kinda wish we hadn't left the Hulk at home..." Tony muttered.

"This isn't a Code Green. At least, not yet. We'll give Banner the call if we need to." Steve argued back, all perfect-like.

"But science... fine." Tony pouted like a little kid and crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out... along with his tongue at Steve.

The team carefully stepped though the new hole (Thanks for that!) and made their way through the rubble. The sound of weak laughter reached their ears and found that it belonged to the man, his suit damaged and the blue guy pinning him down and holding his glove-thingies. "Oh, Superman. For a moment there, I was truly afraid that I would've been stuck with these freaks. It really is good to see you." The guy in the green suit coughed weakly.

The blue guy, Superman, snarled and snapped back at him. "Can't say that I feel the same, Luthor. Did your magic girlfriend do this? Why are you stealing tech from an innocent guy?" He demanded.

Tony was shocked, and he speed over to them, doing his best to show off his high-tech armor and left his team in a trail of smoke. "Uh, hi! The name's Stark. Tony Stark. Anyways, I make pretty much all of this tech. Me and my team were doing pretty fine on our own before you showed up. You can leave now. Got that? Shoo. Go on, get out." Tony shooed his away with his hand, as if talking to a dog. Superman simply raided an eyebrow.

"You might as well leave now. I doubt that you could handle Luthor on your own." Superman said, making Tony burst out laughing.

"Oh, man. Are-are you _trying_ to make me laugh? First off, I'm not alone. I kinda left my team behind me. I'm sure that they'll catch up. And thirdly... I never said the second part. Wait, there are only two parts! Ha! Oh... I'm gonna have my head in the toilet tomorrow. Anyways, _secondly,_ I alone have handled much worse than some idiot in a suit. I've fought one before! Whiplash was one of the smarter ones." Tony rambled, having the alcohol finally catch up with him.

Superman looked confused. "Was?" He repeated, still not releasing the Lex Luthor guy.

"Yeah, isn't that what I said? You're probably not from around here if you don't know what I'm talking about. But yeah, he's dead."

Supermans' eyebrows rocketed up. "Dead?! You killed him?"

"Well, I can't take all of the credit. My friend Rhodey helped. Why is that such a shock?"

Superman pinned Luthor down with a giant block of cement. Then he stood up and tackled Iron Man to the floor just as the other Avengers burst in. "You're a murderer! You're no better than the bad guys!" He was then met with a vibranium shield to the face.

"Hey, as much as we love to see Stark get bashed up, we're the only ones who are allowed to do it! So why don't you just-" Hawkeye didn't finish his cocky sentence(Thank Thor. "Thanks Thor!) since he was pulled back by a golden lasso. And the girl wielding it... Tony would love to be stuck in her lasso any day! She had long black hair and sky blue eyes. Her pale completion and raised cheekbones gave her a hot sense of maturity. She wore a golden tiara with a red star in the center and what looked like a red bathing suit with blue and the bottom and white stars overlapping the blue. Hey, it was female Captain America!

"Diana! How did you get here?" Superman asked the girl.

She put a foot on Hawkeyes' back to keep him down and answered casually. "I'm guessing the same as you. Have you seen Batman or anyone else?" Superman shook his head, not budging from on top of Tony. Seriously, this guy was heavy and it was getting kind of hard to breathe!

"Dude, get... off! There's a thing that we humans have to do, it's called breathing! It's where we take in oxygen and it travels all throughout our body and we breath out carbon dioxide( **Ain't I a smart girl?! XD** ). And you're not allowing my body to do just that so get off!"

"Hmm... what do you think, Wonder Woman? Should I knock him out or not?"

"Gitt'll doh uth all a favo." Clint struggled to say, his face still pressed to the ground. Tony had almost forgotten that he-or anybody else, for that matter- was here. Why weren't the other Avengers doing anything? Just as soon as Tony thought that, a red and yellow blur flashed by and in less than a second all Avengers were weaponless and on the floor. All except for Thor, who was still holding mjolnir.

The god summoned lightning and shot a flash of it at the speeding blur, making a new whole in the roof. "Guys! Stop destroying my building!" Tony cried out. The blur dodged it and stopped beside Diana. It was a man! He wore a red one-piece with holes for his eyes and everything underneath his nose. He had a yellow lightning bolt symbol in the middle of his chest and yellow antlers or something on either side of his head. It was a cool look, or it would've been if he wasn't wearing bright yellow boots.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. It happens way more times than you'd think. Anyways, what I miss other than the fact that these guys seem to be bad guys?" He asked. His voice was very chilled and laid back like he didn't have a single care in the world. He quickly dodged another bolt from Thor.

"We're not the bad guys!" Natasha protested and decided to help Thor with the speedster, but was immediately help back by a giant green bubble. She pounded furiously at it, but it wouldn't give away. The source was an African-American man with neon green eyes and short black hair. He wore green spandex with some sort of green and white circle in the middle.

Superman still wouldn't budge from Tony's chest, but used freaking laser vision to try and hit Thor with. And maybe it was the lack of oxygen that Tony was getting, but he was pretty sure that he just saw the grim reaper all in black drop from the ceiling and head towards Steve. _'Aww, please don't. I get that he's old, but now is a really crappy time to take Cap.'_ Were Tony's last thoughts before finally loosing consciousness.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! You can look on Monkeyboy87's profile for DC POV (coming soon I hope). We both really hope that you enjoyed this! Please review, good or bad. Good reviews are... good. And bad reviews lat us know what we can fix and what not to do later! Just please don't be mean about it. Have an absolutely _wonderful_ day and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

 **I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I** ** _have_** **to write because it's been so long.**

 **But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Kayleigh1789**


End file.
